Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Thomas and the Magic Railroad is a theatrical film based on the well-known television series and its American spinoff. The film was produced by Gullane Entertainment and distributed by Destination Films in the US, and by Icon Productions internationally. It was released to theatres in July 2000. It is narrated by Alec Baldwin, who also played the part of Mr. Conductor. Plot The film begins with Mr. Conductor introducing Thomas and Sodor. Gordon complains to Thomas, who is late. Thomas retorts that Gordon is being bossy and says that he has to find Mr. Conductor, who is looking after the North Western Railway while Sir Topham Hatt is taking a holiday. Gordon claims Mr. Conductor is not needed, but changes his mind after an evil Diesel named Diesel 10 speeds by, kicking up dust and dirt, and leaving Gordon physically rattling in fear. Mr. Conductor then introduces Shining Time, where we see happy residents, full of life. Thomas is later talking to James at Tidmouth Sheds when Diesel 10 shows up and voices his plan to destroy a lost engine named Lady, and thus the remaining steam engines. James is confused, but Thomas is worried and goes to find Mr. Conductor. After seeing Billy Twofeathers' map and noticing some strange lines on it, Patch heads off to Muffle Mountain to see Burnett Stone. There is something on Muffle Mountain, a secret that Burnett only shared with his childhood friend and future wife Tasha: he promised he would drive an engine and take her with him. When Patch sees the engine, Burnett reveals the engine's past - her name is Lady, and she has been sealed inside Muffle Mountain since Diesel 10 nearly destroyed her long ago. Burnett has fixed her up, but she still needs coal to fully run again. Diesel 10 tells his cronies Splatter and Dodge of his plan. The two bumbling diesels report that Mr. Conductor is coming to Sodor, so Diesel 10 decides to destroy him too, only to humiliate himself in from of Splatter and Dodge when his claw whacks him on the nose. Mr. Conductor prepares to leave Shining Time. Despite difficulty with his gold dust, he soon meets Thomas on Sodor. Thomas reports on Diesel 10; Mr. Conductor decides to use his gold dust to keep Diesel 10 in order. Burnett looks at a painting of Lady and starts to have doubts in his belief of magic due to his failure to guard her. Meanwhile, far away, Burnett's granddaughter, Lily, prepares to visit him. Thomas, James, and Gordon begin arguing about who should have taken Mr. Conductor, unaware Splatter and Dodge are spying on them. Over in the yard, Splatter and Dodge are laughing at the steam engines. Henry tells the other engines about why Diesel 10 wants to find the lost engine. Splatter and Dodge continue to laugh at Thomas until Harold flies by, spreading sneezing powder, set up by Diesel 10, over all three. At Knapford, Mr. Conductor reads the note Sir Topham Hatt left him. After trying on his top hat (and returning it after he notices the portrait of the Controller appears angry) he receives a phone call from Sir Topham Hatt and receives his instructions. That night, Diesel 10 creeps up and demolishes the side of the Tidmouth Sheds with his powerful claw. Mr. Conductor reprimands Diesel 10, but then he discovers that he has run out of gold dust. Diesel 10, delighted, tries to get Mr. Conductor to confess to the lost engine's whereabouts, but Mr. Conductor frightens Diesel 10 away with a bag of sugar and threatening to dump the sugar in his tanks to seize him up permanently. Mr. Conductor voices his concern about his gold dust, but tells the engines to go back to sleep. Later that night, Mr. Conductor has a nightmare of Shining Time in ruins and realises that his universe is in danger and that he needs more gold dust. The next morning, Mutt goes to Lily's hometown with Billy, as he knows that Lily can help Mr. Conductor, but only if she meets someone special at Shining Time first. To reach that end, he directs her onto the wrong train, placing her on the train bound for Shining Time instead of Muffle Mountain. Meanwhile, Burnett Stone hears the sound of Lady's magic echoing through the mountain. Back on Sodor, Mr. Conductor is helping make James's itch go away. James notices that Mr. Conductor looks so tired and asks if it's because he's red, but Mr. Conductor happily says that red is bright and cheerful just like his gold dust. He then sends James of to work while he departs to deal with his own problems. Mr. Conductor goes to the windmill in search of more gold dust, but gets lost. Meanwhile, the engines gather for a meeting. Bertie passes by and tells them to smile, but all have their individual concerns. Thomas heads off to look for Mr. Conductor, apologizing to Bertie when he is unable to accept Bertie's offer for a race. Mr. Conductor finds a note left by Rabbit and tries a carrot and a stick of celery to make him think properly and has the idea of his beach-loving cousin Junior, who has used up most of his gold dust too. He tells Junior to go to Shining Time Station first and get his emergency whistle, then go to Sodor, and warns him not to talk to anyone about the buffers. Before he can say anything else, the phone line goes dead. Lily arrives at Shining Time and Mutt barks at her to get off the train. Lily finds the station empty and meets Junior. After a talk, Lily picks up the gold dust Junior leaves behind. At Sodor, Mr. Conductor is sleeping by a bush when he has another nightmare, and wakes up hearing Thomas calling his name. Mr. Conductor tries to reply, but Thomas cannot hear him as he chuffs away. Lily meets Stacy, who takes her to Burnett. That night, Burnett and Lily hear Lady's whistle coming from the mountains. Patch, who is outside with his horse, hears it too. As Percy arrives at Knapford with the Mail Train, he and Thomas talk about Mr. Conductor and conclude that he travels to Sodor on a magic railroad. Diesel 10 overhears them and goes to the scrapyards to tell Splatter and Dodge his plan. Toby interrupts them by ringing his bell; Diesel 10, trying to catch him, causes the shed to crash down on him, Splatter and Dodge, much to his own annoyance. Thomas finds Henry with a bad cold and offers to get some special Island of Sodor coal to make him better, but while collecting them, fails to notice the sixth truck rolling away into some magic buffers. Bertie passes and greets Thomas and his five trucks; Thomas is confused. Thomas tells Percy about the missing truck, and they realise that the buffers where the truck disappeared are the buffers leading to the Magic Railroad. Thomas tells Percy to guard the buffers while he goes to find Mr. Conductor, citing that Percy is a brave engine. Meanwhile, Mr. Conductor is wandering aimlessly when Diesel 10 appears. Mr Conductor is captured by Diesel 10's claw and is dangled over the viaduct. Diesel 10 reveals he knows about the buffers, and threatens to drop Mr. Conductor if he doesn't reveal their whereabouts. Mr Conductor notices the viaduct has begun to collapse, just like in his dream, and realises the world is beginning to fall apart without the gold dust. Mr. Conductor cuts a hydralic tube to Diesel 10's claw, catapulting him to the windmill. There, he sees the words "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile, then watch the swirls that spin so well". Splatter and Dodge ask Diesel 10 how come he let Mr. Conductor escape, he replys that he just did it on purpose and was testing to see if he could escape. Splatter and Dodge do not believe him and Diesel 10 decides to attempt to teach them "how to stop being stupid", but knocks coal all over him. James, Gordon and Henry laugh at Diesel 10. Lily is introduced to Patch, who offers her a horse ride to Shining Time. There she meets Junior again, who takes her to Sodor via the magic buffers. They meet Thomas, who agrees to help, and together they find Mr. Conductor at the windmill. Mr. Conductor tells Junior about his clue to the gold dust, and Lily is introduced to Mr. Conductor. Junior then climbs onto the sail, and is flung onto Diesel 10. Meanwhile Patch tells Burnett that he has no idea where Lily is and that she was not at the station when he went back for her. Despite Lily having apparently vanished, Burnett is confident she will turn up again. That night, Percy finds Splatter and Dodge at the magic buffers and races to warn Thomas. Mr. Conductor and Lily camp out with Thomas. After a conversation, they realise that Burnett may hold the key to the clue of the gold dust. Burnett reveals to Patch that Lady is magic and they realise that the railroad is vanishing. Thomas and Percy decide they must get Lily back to Muffle Mountain before Diesel 10 destroys the magic railroad. Thomas wonders how Lily can get home without gold dust, Mr. Conductor reveals that only the lost engine could do so now. Then he has the idea and asks Thomas if he'll take Lily to Muffle Mountain. Thomas is not sure but decides that he will try and he and Lily set off. While journeying through the magic railroad, they discover the missing truck. Lily realises the connection between the truck and the clue so Thomas decides to go back for it before setting off again. They soon arrive on Muffle Mountain. Lily leaves to find Burnett, but a gust of wind blows Thomas down the hill and back into the magic railroad through another portal at the bottom. Lily finds Patch, who takes her to Burnett's workshop. Lily figures out only special Island of Sodor coal can make Lady steam, so she sends Patch to collect the coal from the truck. Diesel 10, with Junior still on his back, races into the Smelters where he encounters James. Junior tries to whistle both of them out, only to discover that he too, is out of gold dust. Diesel 10 tries to force the two into a melting pit, but Junior uses the last of his extra gold dust to teleport himself and James away to safety. The two arrive near the buffers, where Mr. Conductor is there waiting. James departs, while Mr. Conductor and Junior, both out of gold dust, refuse to give up hope. Lily asks Burnett Stone if Tasha took a ride on Lady and if she loved her as much as Burnett did. Burnett says that she loved it because he loved it, but couldn't fix her in time for Tasha to take a ride on her before she passed away. By now Burnett Stone has finally got Lady to steam, and along with Lily, Patch and Mutt, they set off into the magic railroad. The magic railroad, receiving energy from Lady, comes back to life, while Lady's face appears. The team encounter Thomas before appearing on Sodor, where they reunite with the two conductors. Diesel 10 starts to give chase, but Splatter and Dodge, fed up with Diesel 10's ways, abandon him. Thomas offers to help Lady, with Burnett driving Lady. Mr. Conductor warns them about the collapsing viaduct. Just as the engines run away, the conductors realise that Lady is part of the clue to the gold dust. The chase finally approaches The Big Dipper. As Lady and Burnett pass, a gap appears on the viaduct. Thomas manages to make it across the gap before it worsens, but Diesel 10 cannot stop in time and falls off into a sludge barge (he looks on the bright side by saying it is a nice time of the year for a cruise). Thomas, Lady and Burnett return, where they and the rest of the team work out the answer to the riddle. Lily mixes water from the well with golden shavings from the magic railroad, and, with a little encouragement, tosses them into the air, where they form into gold dust. The conductors, delighted, re-supply their whistles, while Thomas thanks Lady. Patch and Mutt go to look around, while Junior gives Lily some gold dust. Junior tells Mr. Conductor that he wants to work now, so Mr. Conductor gives him his hat and sends him to a railroad with "palm trees and sunny spells". After Junior leaves, Sir Topham Hatt calls and says that he is on his way back, so Mr. Conductor sets off to welcome him, letting Sir Topham Hatt know that everything is under control before he hangs up. Lily offers her gold dust to Burnett, who sprinkles it on her bluebird toy and whispers that they will "always remember their Shining Time together". With Lady and the Magic Railroad back to life, Shining Time is restored to its former glory. Thomas happily puffs into the sunset, and the end credits roll. Production Filming The movie was filmed at the Strasburg Rail Road in Strasburg, Pennsylvania, as well as in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and on the Isle of Man. The Castletown railway station on the Isle of Man Railway formed part of Shining Time Station and the goods shed at Port St. Mary railway station became Burnett Stone's workshop. Running shots of the Rainbow Sun were filmed at the Strasburg Rail Road. The large passenger station where Lily boards the train is the Harrisburg Transportation Center. Strasburg Rail Road's (Ex. Norfolk & Western) 4-8-0 475 was repainted as the Rainbow Sun. Sodor was realised using models and chroma key. The models were animated using live action remote control, as on the television series. The model sequences were filmed in Toronto, Canada instead of Shepperton Studios, the home of the original TV show; however, several of the show's key staff were flown over to participate. The Magic Railroad was created using models, CGI, and water colour painting. Problems and Changes The perceived "laziness" in the plot was due to a major villain in the movie named P. T. Boomer being cut from the movie. His cut was due to test audiences complaining that he was too scary. Thus any traces left by Boomer in the movie were left unexplained. In some scenes Boomer can even be spotted. Despite being cut, Boomer strangely was left unedited out of one of the trailers, showing him fall off of Diesel 10 on the collapsing viaduct (which, in the original script was nicknamed "The Big Dipper"). The official Thomas and the Magic Railroad website also had images and information regarding the character before being cut. Many news articles before the movies released announced that an Isle of Man Cab Driver/Fireman named John Bellis was selected to be the voice of Thomas. He was cut from the cast after test audiences complained of his Liverpudlian tone making Thomas sound too old. He was replaced by Edward Glen afterwards. One theatrical trailer depicted Diesel 10 with a thick gravelly upper class British accent. This was revealed to be provided by Australian voice actor, Keith Scott. He was replaced after test audiences feared his voice would be too scary. He was replaced by Neil Crone, who gave Diesel 10 a Russian accent, though this too was forced to be replaced after the audiences found it "offensive". So Crone recorded them in a somewhat New Jersey accent. James and Percy were originally intended to be voiced by the British narrator, Michael Angelis. The test audiences as well found his voice unsuitable for them. Susan Roman and Linda Ballantyne replaced Angelis for James and Percy respectively. Original scripts indicate that George and Cranky were intended to be in the film. George had a major role in the movie, doing most of Diesel 10's bidding. His model was never taken across for filming. Cranky had a small non-speaking role. He dropped his load of fruit over Dodge, Splatter, and Percy and dropped his load of oil all over Diesel 10. His model was indeed brought over, indicated as his crane leg can be seen in Knapford yards as Diesel 10 leaves, but the role was cut in later script drafts of the film so the model was used for set dressing. Reception The film premiered at Odeon Leicester Square. For the purpose, a steam locomotive, painted to resemble Thomas, was brought to the cinema by on July 9th, 2000. National press coverage was low, because many journalists were concentrating on the launch of the "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book, for which a special train named "Hogwarts Express" was run on July 8th - 11th. The film currently has a score of 19% on Rotten Tomatoes with the consensus: "Kids these days demand cutting edge special effects or at least a clever plot with cute characters sic. This movie has neither, having lost in its Americanization what the British original did so right". However, it did receive positive reviews from Associated Press and Gannett newspapers. Roger Ebert gave the film one star out of four, with the consensus, "(the fact)That Thomas and the Magic Railroad made it into theaters at all is something of a mystery. This is a production with 'straight to video' written all over it. Kids who like the Thomas books might kinda like it. Especially younger kids. Real younger kids. Otherwise, no." While he admired the models and art direction, he criticized how the engines' mouths did not move when they spoke, the overly depressed performance of Peter Fonda, as well as the overall lack of consistency in the plot. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Lady * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Mr. Conductor * Junior * Lily * Stacy Jones * Burnett Stone * Billy Twofeathers * Patch * Tasha (voiceover as a child; photo cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * P. T. Boomer (cameo; full role cut from movie) * Sir Topham Hatt (not seen; portrait cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned; portrait cameo) * George (cut from movie) Cast * Edward Glen as Thomas * Neil Crone as Gordon, Diesel 10, Splatter and The Tumbleweed * Colm Feore as Toby * Linda Ballantyne as Percy * Kevin Frank as Henry, Dodge, Bertie and Harold * Susan Roman as James * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner as Annie and Clarabel and a station customer * Britt Allcroft as Lady * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor/Narrator * Cody McMains as Patch * Russell Means as Billy Twofeathers * Peter Fonda as Burnett Stone * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Mara Wilson as Lily * Michael E. Rodgers as Junior * Lori Hallier as Lily's Mother * Jared Wall as Young Burnett * Laura Bower as Young Tasha Original Voice Cast * John Bellis as Thomas * Keith Scott as Diesel 10 * Michael Angelis as James and Percy * Patrick Breen as Splatter and Dodge Locations * Shining Time * Muffle Mountain * The Magic Railroad * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Ironworks * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * The Coaling Plant * Killaban * The Watermill * The Big Dipper * The Windmill * Hawin Croka * Diesel 10's Mountain * The Magic Buffers * Sodor Wishing Well * Rainbow Ridge Songs * Really Useful Engine * Shining Time * Some Things Never Leave You * I Know How the Moon Must Feel * Summer Sunday * The Locomotion * Old MacDiesel * Working on the Railway * The Whistling Song *early draft* (not in final cut) * Night Train (not in final cut) * The Island Song (original script) * Thomas' Anthem (original script) Trivia * The film was broadcast on BBC1, January 1st, 2004 and again on December 29th, 2008. * In the original script: ** Thomas' Anthem and The Island Song were going to be used in the film as the opening musical sequence. In addition, Night Train was originally to feature in the film when Thomas and Percy pull their mail trains. ** Cranky and the Troublesome Trucks were to have much larger roles and George was to appear as one of Diesel 10's henchmen. ** Lily, twenty years later, was the narrator. ** The windmill was not the location of the clue to make gold dust. Rather, it was a sheet of paper hidden at the top of a large waterfall Mr. Conductor had to climb to retrieve it. ** Diesel 10 was a new engine sent to help while Sir Topham Hatt was away. * Edward was never in any script for the movie. According to Phil Fehrle , there was not enough screen time and opportunity to utilise him in a way that added any real value to the film. * This was the first time the engines have separate voice actors. * According to independent.co.uk, actors Bob Hoskins and Ewan McGregor had auditioned for the role of Thomas, but both were dropped in favour of John Bellis. * People that worked on the original series also worked on this movie, namely, David Mitton (as model unit creative consultant), David Eves (as model SFX supervisor), Steve Asquith (as model supervisor), and Terence Permane (as director of photography for the models section). * John Bellis, the original voice of Thomas, is credited as "transportation co-ordinator". * The 1999 US teaser poster had John Barry credited as composer, as he was originally signed on for. However, he ended up leaving the project due to scheduling conflicts. * In the Australian trailer, P. T. Boomer can be seen falling off of Diesel 10 at the viaduct, a rod can be seen connected to Thomas' coupler, and Thomas and Diesel 10 have different voices. * The English theatrical trailers played "The World is New" by Save Ferris. The Japanese theatrical trailer is kept the same, but replaced some of the original music with bits of the original theme from the television series. * Phil Fehrle and Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner make cameos in the movie. * Throughout the movie, posters of Sir Topham Hatt saying "Sir Topham needs you" are seen (which are references to the Lord Kitchener and Uncle Sam recruiting posters used during World War One). * When Diesel 10 welcomed Splatter and Dodge to his party meeting, some scrap models of Thomas and Gordon are seen. * When Toby is listening to Diesel 10's plans, a scrap City of Truro model is seen. * This movie marks the first and only appearance of Splatter and Dodge to date. * When Diesel 10 rushes into the smelters yard, a scrap model of Donald or Douglas is seen. * Currently, this is the only Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends film to feature live actors. * Didi Conn is the only actress to reprise her role from the Shining Time Station series. * This was Mara Wilson's last major film role before she retired from show business. * The film was shot in a 4:3 fullscreen frame, and was later matted into a 1.85:1 widescreen image for theatrical release, the UK DVD was incorrectly rendered in full frame as a cropped widescreen image. * Only one scene from the original cut was commercially released; a deleted scene featuring Junior called "Sundae Surprise". * All of the engines and road vehicles have different whistle and horn sounds. * According to a post on Britt Allcroft's Facebook page the movie was partially inspired by Thomas and the Special Letter. * The back cover of the Japanese DVD shows a deleted scene of Thomas and Gordon at Knapford from the original cut where the introduction of Diesel 10 and Thomas' conversation with Gordon take place. * The German DVD includes "The Making of Thomas and the Magic Railroad". * According to multiple SiF interviews, many models were damaged or lost in transit after being shipped from Toronto back to Shepperton. This could explain why Splatter and Dodge never appeared again after this film. * In the trailers, Mr Conductor is heard saying "I've run out of gold dust and because of that I'm losing my energy as well". This line is not heard in the movie and is in fact a deleted scene. * This movie was never shown in Norway or Poland. * The reason Australia released the movie six months after the UK and US premiere was to avoid the popularity of the Olympic games in September of that year. * In the scene where Mr. Conductor talks to Billy Twofeathers, he hums the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme. * In Sir Topham Hatt's office, a picture of Thomas from Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, a picture of Henry from Tender Engines, and a picture of James from Time for Trouble can be seen. The photo of Lady Hatt is also from Make Someone Happy. * This is the only special to be dubbed into Hebrew. * The movie's teaser trailer was narrated by Jim Cummings in the US, and by Eric Idle in the UK. * The Russian version was a voice-over of the Hebrew dub. * On the iTunes download, the audio for the movie is set at a lower pitch. * The movie aired on the US channel PBS Kids Sprout on July 3rd and July 11th and was fitted as a cropped widescreen image. * For the majority of the movie, Diesel 10 is just known as "Diesel". * Neil Morrissey was the voice of the UK trailer. * Human actors are used throughout the film however Lady Hatt and Bertie's driver appear as models instead. * This special has released the most original songs compared to any other special to date. Goofs * The town usually seen beside Knapford is replaced with trees. * Near the beginning of the movie, when several of the engines are greeting each other, James says, "Hello, Thomas", but Thomas is not present. Also, Thomas is heard saying, "Hello, James" in the same scene. * In the German version, through the whole movie Sodor is called "Soldau". * After Diesel 10 races past Gordon and Thomas, a black pencil can be seen in the bushes on the right of the screen. Also, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * Sodor seems to be devoid of humans and the engines operate without drivers or firemen. * Toby sounds and looks happy when he says "And if he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all". * The engines do not emit any steam when they whistle. * In the close-up of Gordon when he and Thomas are at the station before Diesel 10 comes through, a chunk of Gordon's cylinder has broken off. * After Lily calls Thomas a "really useful engine" the coal truck he was pulling disappears. It reappears in the next shot. * On the US VHS and DVD cover, Thomas' lamp and brake pipe are on the wrong side of his running board, and Pinchy is mounted in the wrong spot on Diesel 10's roof. * The windmill blades would not have turned so easily since they do not appear to have any canvas or angled slats on them to catch the wind. * When Thomas and Diesel 10 leave Tidmouth Sheds, the end of the set can be seen. * When Thomas says "If Diesel has unfinished business..." his siderods stop moving. * For most of the movie, Clarabel is facing the wrong way and in one shot during the "Really Useful Engine" song, she is in front of Annie. * At the end of the film, the credits show Bertie and Harold under the voice cast for the trains. * When, Thomas, James, and Diesel 10 are at Tidmouth Sheds, a truck in a shed continuously disappears and reappears. * When Diesel 10 gets covered in coal, Henry is seen puffing backwards next to Gordon; in the next scene, Henry is near Splatter and Dodge. * In the original Shining Time Station series, the station building was red, but in the movie it is yellow. * Diesel 10 was smiling when he says "Teapot!" while hanging from the viaduct. * When Diesel 10 says "Coming, puffball!" Thomas and Lady are smiling. * Diesel 10's weight should've sunk the barge when he fell on it. * When Bertie says "How about a race, Thomas?", his eyes are wonky. * When Thomas bumps the sixth truck into the magic buffers, the fifth one derails. * When Thomas leaves with the trucks of 'special coal', nobody couples them up to each other or him. * On the Canadian DVD, the footage featured on the main menu is mirrored. * When Diesel 10 destroys the shed, Gordon's face is loose. * On the UK and the US DVDs (and the US VHS), the subtitle lyrics for Really Useful Engine include the word "workshop" instead of "branch line". The US subtitles also say "Last Controller" instead of "Fat Controller" and "Hatt" is spelt with one "T" . * After Pinchy hits Diesel 10, the support on top of his cab is missing. * Sodor is misspelled as "Sodar" on the back cover. * During the engines' conversation about Lady at Tidmouth Sheds, the bottom of Percy's smokebox is white in one shot, then green for the rest of that scene. For the rest of the movie, the bottom of his smokebox is black. * Diesel 10's brake pipe disappears after he falls off the viaduct. * When Diesel 10 leaves the shed whilst Thomas and Percy are at Knapford, a red wire can be seen through Diesel 10's cab window. * In one shot of Diesel 10 holding Mr. Conductor on the viaduct, the edge of the sky backdrop and a small part of the studio wall are visible. * When Diesel 10 falls, he descends perpendicular to the barge, but when he is on the barge, he is at the angle the barge was heading. * When Diesel 10 races into the smelter's yard, James' whistle is missing. * When Thomas is reading the "really useful" board at Killaban, his eye movements show that he is reading it backwards. * During the scene where Lily meets Lady, Mr. Conductor's hat randomly appears in Burnett's hands. This is because the original scene where Lily gives this to Burnett is cut. * In the chase scene, in a close-up of Lady just before she crosses the collapsing Viaduct, Burnett Stone isn't in her cab and Thomas isn't behind her. Merchandise Books * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Little Engines Can Do BIG Things * Diesel 10 Means Trouble Wooden Railway * Lady * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * 100 piece Thomas and the Magic Railroad set * Muffle Mountain set * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Gold Dust car ERTL * Lady * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Thomas and Mr. Conductor * P.T. Boomer (as Pete Boom cancelled) Others * Soundtrack * Board Game In Other Languages Quotes * Splatter: Uh, so boss... * Dodge: How come you let Twinkletoes escape? * Spatter: Yeah? * Diesel 10: Oh, that. Well, I did it on... purpose, y'know. I... was... testing him to see if he could escape. * Splatter: Liar, liar. * Dodge: Pants on fire. * Splatter: Does he wear pants? * Dodge: Well, training pants. * Splatter: Oh, yeah. * Diesel 10: All right! Playtime's over, Splodge! * Splodge: Uh-oh. * Diesel 10: Now it's time for the next lesson, huh?! I call it "How to Stop Being Stupid". :(Diesel 10 uses Pinchy to hit the coal chute, pouring coal all over him. James, Henry and Gordon laugh) * Diesel 10: Uh, now that's gonna ruin my facial. :(Splodge groans) * Splatter: Hey hey! Just watch what happens to that blue puffball... * Dodge: ...when Harold the "flopper-chopper" flies past here! * Splatter: Right! * Harold: Routine fly-by, chaps! Hello! * Splatter: The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. * Dodge: Let's start laughing now! :(Splodge laugh as Harold descends, causing Thomas, Splatter and Dodge to be covered in powder) * Harold: Sorry, fellas! Bit of a dust up! Love to stay and clean up. Got to go! Bye now! * Splatter: Uh, did you mean to look like that? * Dodge: Uh, no. * Splatter: Uh, neither did I. * Thomas: This must be Diesel's doing. Atchoo-choo! * Mr. Conductor: (reading a letter left by "Rabbit") I noticed you left your thinking cap behind, try these instead, they're good for the brain. Gone fishin', Rabbit. * Splatter: What are you gonna do? * Dodge: Oh yeah, yeah. That's a good question. * Diesel 10: It's time to finally put Twinkletoes' lights out. * Splodge: Oh, oh. * Diesel 10: This is a job for the boss! :(Pinchy opens and shuts) * Mr. Conductor: That's right it's sugar Diesel. * Toby: I've got to delay him. I've got to distract him. Hmm, hmm. :(Toby rings his bell) * Diesel 10: It's the old teapot! Smash him! :(Pinchy knocks against the shed beams, knocking them down and trapping Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge. Pinchy then breaks through the collapsed roof) * Diesel 10: Pinchy, get back here! Pinchy, don't make me come up there! I hate it when you do this, Pinchy! * Toby: Good show! * Splatter: Uh, boss... * Dodge: Did you mean to let the roof fall in? * Splatter: Yeah, all the way in? * Diesel 10: I always mean what I do, you rattle traps. * (Diesel 10 groans angrily) * Junior: Thomas! Now, don't look so surprised. I know you haven't seen me since... * Thomas: You stuffed party poppers down my funnel! * Junior: Hey, we had a laugh. * Thomas: You did. * Diesel 10: Aha, there's the blue puffball! And look who he's with! Splodge, come and destroy! * Splatter: No, no, you do it yourself! * Dodge: We don't like you. * Splatter: Yeah we mean that. * Dodge: Emphatically. * Splatter: Yeah, what does that mean? * Dodge: I have no idea. * Splatter: It's a good word. :Diesel 10, upon landing in the sludge barge. * Diesel 10: Oh well, nice time of the year for a cruise. * (Diesel 10 oils up beside the sheds laughing evilly) * Mr. Conductor: (drinking his hot chocolate) Just a little sweeter, I think. * Diesel 10: Alright, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness. Time to feast yourself. * Mr. Conductor: (drinking his hot chocolate again) Ah, now that's better. (Mr. Conductor lurches back as Pinchy pulls down the scaffolding on the shed. Diesel 10 laughs evilly. All the engines wake up exclaming) * Thomas: Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel! * Gordon: Diesel? Oh, no! * Diesel 10: (laughing evilly) Hello, Twinkletoes! I've got a plan, and you're not in it! * Mr. Conductor: You can't catch me, Diesel! (Mr. Conductor blows on his whistle, but very little gold dust comes out of it) * Diesel 10: (laughing evilly) ''Loosing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing! Now where is that lost engine? * Mr. Conductor: You won't find her here! * Diesel 10: You're not clever enough to stop me! * Mr. Conductor: Oh yes, I am! * Diesel 10: No ,you're not! ''(Diesel 10 exclaims as he sees Mr Conductor holding up the sugar) ''Is that? * Mr. Conductor: That's right it's sugar, Diesel! And if I throw this in your tank it'll sieze you up for good! * Diesel 10: ''(exclaiming) ''Make the most of tonight Twinkletoes, because you won't like tomorrow! Niether will that line of tin kettles! ''(Diesel 10 backs away as Mr Conductor lowers the sugar. Pinchy makes a few grabbing sounds) * Diesel 10: Shut up, Pinchy. * Thomas: Mr. Conductor! But, what happened to your sparkle? * Mr. Conductor: I don't know Thomas, I guess I'll just have to sleep on that. * Thomas: On your sparkle? * Mr. Conductor: No, Thomas. On the problem of what happened to it. * Percy: But, Mr. Conductor, without your sparkle or the lost engine, you can't travel here to help us anymore. * Mr. Conductor: I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now. * Percy: Easy for you to say. Percy puffs through Knapford Station as Mr Conductor reads a letter by Sir Topham Hatt in the office * 'Mr. Conductor: Dear, Mr Conductor, where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure that you have arrived. Signed Sir Topham Hatt. (whispering) ''Sir Topham Hatt! (''he takes off his hat and puts on the top hat that Sir Topham Hatt had left behind and picks up a mirror. The camera shows the poster of Sir Topham Hatt smiling and then it returns to Mr. Conductor looking in the mirror) * Mr. Conductor: Where were you? (chuckles) (the expression of Sir Topham Hatt on the poster changes to cross, Mr. Conductor takes off the top hat and puts his own hat back on suddenly as he sees this, the expression of Sir Topham Hatt on the poster changes again to look like he was telling him off, the telephone rings and the expression of Sir Topham Hatt on the poster changes once more to smiling, Mr. Conductor dives through the desk as he was suddenly startled by this, catching the telephone, but knocking the photo of Lady Hatt off the desk. He answers the telephone.) * Mr. Conductor: Oh, good afternoon sir! A real honour, sir. Like my family before me. ''(he puts the photo of Lady Hatt back on the desk) ''And how is Lady Hatt? Yes? Watch out for Diesel, definitely. Keep an eye on Henry's health, certainly. Yes, sir. The three R's; reading, 'riting and 'rithmetic...I mean, I will be responsible, reliable, and really useful. We'll all get a good's night sleep, looking forward to a hard day tomorrow. Goodbye, sir. (''Mr. Conductor puts down the phone and sighs)'' Awards and nominations *'Nomination '- YoungStar Awards - Best Young Actress/Performance in a Motion Picture Comedy, 2000, to Mara Wilson. *'''Nomination - Young Artists Awards - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actress, 2001, to Mara Wilson Gallery File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence1.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence2.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence4.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence5.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence6.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence7.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence8.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence9.png|Title card File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad2.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad3.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad4.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad5.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad6.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad7.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad8.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad9.png|Thomas and Gordon File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad10.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad11.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad12.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad13.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad14.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad15.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad16.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad17.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad18.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad19.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad21.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad22.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad23.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad24.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad25.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad26.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad27.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad28.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad29.png|Shining Time Station File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad30.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad31.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad32.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad33.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad34.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad35.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad36.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad37.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad38.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad39.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad40.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad41.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad42.png|Keith W. Strandberg riding in the Rainbow Sun File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad43.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad44.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad45.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad46.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad47.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad48.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad49.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad50.png|Thomas on The Big Dipper File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad51.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad52.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad53.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad54.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad55.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad56.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad57.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad58.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad59.png|James and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad60.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad61.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad62.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad63.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad64.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad65.png|James, Thomas, and Diesel 10 File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad66.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad67.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad68.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad69.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad70.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad71.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad72.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad73.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad74.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad75.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad76.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad77.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad78.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad79.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad80.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad81.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad82.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad83.png|The Rainbow Sun File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad84.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad85.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad86.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad87.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad88.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad89.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad90.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad91.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad92.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad93.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad94.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad95.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad96.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad97.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad98.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad99.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad100.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad101.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad102.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad103.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad104.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad105.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad106.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad107.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad108.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad109.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad110.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad111.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad112.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad113.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad114.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad115.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad116.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad117.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad118.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad119.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad120.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad121.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad122.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad123.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad124.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad125.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad126.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad127.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad128.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad129.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad130.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad131.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad132.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad133.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad134.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad135.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad136.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad137.png|Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad138.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad141.png|Splatter and Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad142.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad143.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad144.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad145.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad146.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad147.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad149.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad150.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad151.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad152.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad153.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad154.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad155.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad156.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad157.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad158.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad159.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad160.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad161.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad162.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad163.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad164.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad165.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad166.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad167.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad168.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad169.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad170.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad171.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad172.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad173.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad174.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad175.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad176.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad177.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad178.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad179.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad180.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad181.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad182.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad183.png|Thomas and Mr. Conductor File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad184.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad185.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad186.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad187.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad188.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad189.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad190.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad191.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad192.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad193.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad194.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad195.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad196.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad197.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad198.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad199.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad200.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad201.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad202.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad203.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad204.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad205.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad206.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad207.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad208.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad209.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad210.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad211.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad212.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad213.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad214.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad215.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad216.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad217.png|James, Gordon, and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad218.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad219.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad220.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad221.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad223.png|Henry, Toby, and Percy File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad224.png|Toby File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad225.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad226.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad227.png|Henry File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad228.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad230.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad231.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad232.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad233.png|Thomas, Harold, Splatter, and Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad235.png|Thomas covered in sneezing powder File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad236.png|Splatter and Dodge covered in sneezing powder File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad237.png|Thomas, Splatter, and Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad238.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad239.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad240.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad241.png|Mr. Conductor in Sir Topham Hatt's office File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad242.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad243.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad244.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad245.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad246.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad247.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad248.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad249.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad250.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad251.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad252.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad253.png|Lady Hatt's photo File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad254.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad255.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad256.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad257.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad258.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad259.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad260.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad261.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad262.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad263.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad264.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad265.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad266.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad267.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad268.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad269.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad270.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad271.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad272.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad273.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad274.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad275.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad276.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad277.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad278.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad279.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad280.png|Diesel 10 and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad281.png|Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad282.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad283.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad284.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad285.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad286.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad287.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad288.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad289.png|Mr. Conductor threatens Diesel 10 with sugar File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad290.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad291.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad292.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad293.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad294.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad295.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad296.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad297.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad298.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad299.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad300.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad301.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad302.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad303.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad304.png|Shining Time Station is closed File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad305.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad306.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad307.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad308.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad309.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad310.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad311.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad312.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad313.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad314.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad315.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad316.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad317.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad318.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad319.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad320.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad321.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad322.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad323.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad324.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad325.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad326.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad327.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad328.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad329.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad330.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad331.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad332.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad333.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad334.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad335.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad336.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad337.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad338.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad339.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad340.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad341.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad342.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad343.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad344.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad345.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad346.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad347.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad348.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad349.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad350.png|James and Mr. Conductor File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad351.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad352.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad353.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad354.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad355.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad356.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad357.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad358.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad359.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad360.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad361.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad362.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad363.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad364.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad365.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad366.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad367.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad368.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad369.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad370.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad371.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad372.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad373.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad374.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad375.png|Henry and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad376.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad377.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad378.png|Bertie File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad379.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad380.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad381.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad382.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad383.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad384.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad385.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad386.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad387.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad388.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad389.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad390.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad391.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad392.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad393.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad394.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad395.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad396.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad397.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad398.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad399.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad400.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad401.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad402.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad403.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad404.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad405.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad406.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad407.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad408.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad409.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad410.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad411.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad412.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad413.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad414.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad415.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad416.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad417.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad418.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad419.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad420.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad421.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad422.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad423.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad424.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad425.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad426.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad427.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad428.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad429.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad430.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad431.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad432.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad433.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad434.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad435.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad436.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad437.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad438.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad439.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad440.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad441.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad442.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad443.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad444.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad445.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad446.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad447.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad448.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad449.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad450.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad451.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad452.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad453.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad454.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad455.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad456.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad457.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad458.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad459.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad460.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad461.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad462.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad463.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad464.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad465.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad466.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad467.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad468.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad469.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad470.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad471.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad472.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad473.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad474.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad475.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad476.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad477.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad478.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad479.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad480.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad481.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad482.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad483.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad484.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad485.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad486.png|Percy passes the water mill File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad487.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad488.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad489.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad490.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad491.png|Percy and Thomas at Knapford File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad492.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad493.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad494.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad495.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad496.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad497.png|Cranky and Diesel 10 File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad498.png|Percy, Thomas, and Toby File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad499.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad500.png|Thomas and Toby File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad501.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad502.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad503.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad504.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad505.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad506.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad507.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad508.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad509.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad510.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad511.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad512.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad513.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad514.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad515.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad516.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad517.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad518.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad519.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad520.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad521.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad522.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad523.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad524.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad525.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad526.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad527.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad528.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad529.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad530.png|Butch and Henry File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad531.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad532.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad533.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad534.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad535.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad536.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad537.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad538.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad539.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad540.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad541.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad542.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad543.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad544.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad545.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad546.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad547.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad548.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad549.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad550.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad551.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad552.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad553.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad554.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad555.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad556.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad557.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad558.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad559.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad560.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad561.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad562.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad563.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad564.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad565.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad566.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad567.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad568.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad569.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad570.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad571.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad572.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad573.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad574.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad575.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad576.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad577.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad578.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad579.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad580.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad581.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad582.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad583.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad584.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad585.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad586.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad587.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad588.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad589.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad590.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad591.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad592.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad593.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad594.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad595.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad596.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad597.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad598.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad599.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad600.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad601.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad602.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad603.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad604.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad605.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad606.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad607.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad608.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad609.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad610.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad611.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad612.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad613.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad614.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad615.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad616.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad617.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad618.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad619.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad620.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad621.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad622.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad623.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad624.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad625.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad626.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad627.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad628.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad629.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad630.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad631.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad632.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad633.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad634.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad635.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad636.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad637.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad638.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad639.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad640.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad641.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad642.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad643.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad644.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad645.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad646.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad647.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad648.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad649.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad650.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad651.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad652.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad653.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad654.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad655.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad656.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad657.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad658.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad659.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad660.png|Lily and Junior on the magic railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad661.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad662.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad663.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad664.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad665.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad666.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad667.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad668.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad669.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad670.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad671.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad672.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad673.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad674.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad675.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad676.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad677.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad678.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad679.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad680.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad681.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad682.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad683.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad684.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad685.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad686.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad687.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad688.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad689.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad690.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad691.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad692.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad694.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad695.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad696.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad697.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad698.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad699.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad700.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad701.png|Junior and Lily File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad702.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad703.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad704.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad705.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad706.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad707.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad708.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad709.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad710.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad711.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad712.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad713.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad714.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad715.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad716.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad717.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad718.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad719.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad720.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad721.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad722.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad723.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad724.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad725.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad726.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad727.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad728.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad729.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad730.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad731.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad732.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad733.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad734.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad735.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad736.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad737.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad738.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad739.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad740.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad741.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad742.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad743.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad744.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad745.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad746.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad747.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad748.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad749.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad750.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad751.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad752.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad753.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad754.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad755.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad756.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad757.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad758.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad759.png|Percy File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad760.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad761.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad762.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad763.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad764.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad765.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad766.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad767.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad768.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad769.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad770.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad771.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad772.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad773.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad774.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad775.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad776.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad777.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad778.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad779.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad780.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad781.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad782.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad783.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad784.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad785.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad786.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad787.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad788.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad789.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad790.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad791.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad792.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad793.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad794.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad795.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad796.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad797.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad798.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad799.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad800.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad801.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad802.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad803.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad804.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad805.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad806.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad807.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad808.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad809.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad810.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad811.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad812.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad813.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad814.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad815.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad816.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad817.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad818.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad819.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad820.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad821.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad822.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad823.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad824.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad825.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad826.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad827.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad828.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad829.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad830.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad831.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad832.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad833.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad834.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad835.png|Thomas' wheels File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad836.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad837.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad838.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad839.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad840.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad841.png|Thomas on the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad842.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad843.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad844.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad845.png|The Magic Buffers File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad846.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad847.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad848.png|Thomas on Muffle Mountain File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad849.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad850.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad851.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad852.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad853.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad854.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad855.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad856.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad857.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad858.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad859.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad860.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad861.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad862.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad863.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad864.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad865.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad866.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad867.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad868.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad869.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad870.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad871.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad872.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad873.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad874.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad875.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad876.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad877.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad878.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad879.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad880.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad881.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad882.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad883.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad884.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad885.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad886.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad887.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad888.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad889.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad890.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad891.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad892.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad893.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad894.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad895.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad896.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad897.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad898.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad899.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad900.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad901.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad902.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad903.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad904.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad905.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad906.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad907.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad908.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad909.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad910.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad911.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad912.png|Diesel 10, James, and Junior File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad913.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad914.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad915.png|Mr. Conductor, James, and Junior File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad916.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad917.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad918.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad919.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad920.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad921.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad922.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad923.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad924.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad925.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad926.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad927.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad928.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad929.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad930.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad931.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad932.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad933.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad934.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad935.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad936.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad937.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad938.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad939.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad940.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad941.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad942.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad943.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad944.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad945.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad946.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad947.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad948.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad949.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad950.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad951.png|Lady on the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad952.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad953.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad954.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad955.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad956.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad957.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad958.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad960.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad961.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad962.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad963.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad964.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad965.png|Burnett Stone, Lily, and Patch on Lady File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad966.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad967.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad968.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad969.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad970.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad971.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad972.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad973.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad974.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad975.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad976.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad977.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad978.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad979.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad980.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad981.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad982.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad983.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad984.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad985.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad986.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad987.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad988.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad989.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad990.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad991.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad992.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad993.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad994.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad995.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad996.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad997.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad998.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad999.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1001.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1002.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1003.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1004.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1005.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1006.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1007.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1008.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1009.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1010.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1011.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1012.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1013.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1014.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1015.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1016.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1017.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1018.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1019.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1020.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1021.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1022.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1023.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1024.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1025.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1026.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1027.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1028.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1029.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1030.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1031.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1032.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1033.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1034.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1035.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1036.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1037.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1038.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1039.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1040.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1041.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1042.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1043.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1044.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1045.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1046.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1048.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1049.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1050.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1051.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1052.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1053.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1054.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1055.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1056.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1057.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1058.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1059.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1060.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1061.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1062.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1063.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1064.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1065.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1066.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1067.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1068.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1069.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1070.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1071.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1072.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1073.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1074.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1075.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1076.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1077.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1078.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1079.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1080.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1081.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1082.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1083.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1084.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1085.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1086.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1087.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1088.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1089.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1090.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1091.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1092.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1093.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1094.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1095.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1096.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1097.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1098.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1099.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1100.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1101.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1102.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1103.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1104.png|Lady and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1105.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1106.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1107.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1108.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1109.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1110.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1111.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1112.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1113.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1114.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1115.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1116.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1117.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1118.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1119.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1120.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1121.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1122.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1123.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1124.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1125.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1126.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1127.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1128.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1129.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1130.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1131.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1132.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1133.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1134.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1135.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1136.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1137.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1138.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1139.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1140.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1141.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1142.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1143.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1144.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad80.png File:Diesel10WithPTBoomer.png|Diesel 10 and P. T. Boomer in the trailer File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad82.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad98.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad102.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad103.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad458.jpg|Deleted Scene File:SundaeSurprise1.png|Deleted scene File:SundaeSurprise2.png|Deleted scene File:SundaeSurprise3.png|Deleted scene File:SundaeSurprise4.png|Deleted scene File:SundaeSurprise5.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad422.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad424.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad425.png|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad426.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad430.png|P.T. Boomer on top Diesel 10 File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadBehindtheScenes2.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad448.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad449.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad450.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad454.PNG File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad455.PNG File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad459.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad461.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad460.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad462.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad463.jpg Promotion and Marketing File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo.jpg File:Thomas,Lady,andMr.Conductor.jpg File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroadTrailerLogo.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo.png|James and Thomas promotional photo File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo2.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo3.jpg|NOTE: The track ends on the left File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo4.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo5.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadPromo6.PNG File:ThomasandDiesel10promo.jpg|A promotional photo of Diesel 10 menacing Thomas File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad.jpg|Patch and Lady File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad2.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad3.jpg|Mara Wilson File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad4.jpg File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad5.jpg|Mara Wilson and Peter Fonda File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad7.jpg|Alec Baldwin and Britt Allcroft File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroaddeletedscene.jpg|Deleted scene File:PatrickBreen,JohnBellis,BrittAllcroft,MichaelAngelis,andKeithScott.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of (from left to right) Patrick Breen, John Bellis, Britt Allcroft, Michael Angelis, and Keith Scott File:TATMRRCastattheCenturyCityPremiere.jpg|Mara Wilson, Cody McMains, Peter Fonda, Alec Baldwin and Michael E. Rodgers at the Premiere in Century City, California File:BurnettStone.jpg|Burnett Stone File:Lady2.jpg File:PTBoomer.png|P. T. Boomer File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadposter.PNG|A promotional image of Thomas File:LadyandThomas.jpg|Thomas and Lady File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadMoviePoster.jpg|US teaser poster File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadposter2.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKposter.jpg|UK release poster File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadTeaserposter.jpg|UK teaser poster File:JapaneseThomasandtheMagicRailroadPoster.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSVHScoverandspine.jpg|US VHS cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVD.jpg|US DVD cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|US DVD backcover and spine File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKVideoFrontCover.jpg|UK VHS front cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKVideoBackCover.jpg|UK VHS back cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKVideoCoverSpine.jpg|UK VHS spine File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKVideoCassette.jpg|UK VHS cassette File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDcover(2000).jpg|UK DVD cover (2000) File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDbackcoverandspine(2000).jpg|UK DVD back cover and spine (2000) File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUK.jpg|UK rerelease (2007) File:T&TMR_AustralianVHSFrontCover.jpg|Australian VHS cover File:T&TMR AustralianVHSSpine&BackCover.jpg|Australian VHS spine and back cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadAustralianDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian DVD back cover and spine File:GermanThomasandtheMagicRailroadcover.jpg|German DVD File:JapaneseThomasandtheMagicRailroadcover.jpg|Japanese VHS File:FrenchThomasandtheMagicRailroadDVD.jpg|French DVD File:ThomasandtheMagicRailRoad(SlovenianDVD).jpg|Slovenian DVD File:ChineseThomasandtheMagicRailroadDVD.jpg|Chinese DVD File:KoreanThomasandtheMagicRailroadDVD.jpg|Korean DVD File:HebrewThomasandtheMagicRailroadDVD.png|Hebrew DVD File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu1.png|UK DVD Menu File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu2.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu4.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu5.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu6.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu7.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu8.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKDVDmenu9.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu1.png|US DVD Menu File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu2.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu4.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu5.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu6.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu7.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadCanadianDVDmenu.png|Canadian DVD Menu File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadCanadianDVDmenu2.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadCanadianDVDmenu3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadKoreanDVDmenu.jpg|Korean DVD menu File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadKoreanDVDmenu2.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadAustralianDVDmenu.png|Australian DVD menu File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadAustralianDVDmenu2.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadAustralianDVDmenu3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadAustralianDVDmenu4.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadsoundtrackUScover.jpg|US Soundtrack cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadsoundtrackUKcover.jpg|UK Soundtrack cover File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad(book).png|Thomas and the Magic Railroad book adaption File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad(activitybook).jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad activity book File:Diesel10MeansTrouble.jpg|Diesel 10 means trouble book adaption File:LittleEnginesCanDoBIGThings.PNG|Little Engines Can Do BIG Things book File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadStickerBook.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad sticker book File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadPrintStudio.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad Print Studio File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadBoardGameBox.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad Board Game File:ERTLLady.jpg|ERTL Lady File:WoodenRailwayLady2000Prototype.jpg|Original Wooden Railway Lady File:BrioLady.JPG|Brio Lady File:LadyTomy.jpg|Tomy Lady File:SubwayToyCollectableLady.png|Subway Toy Collectable Lady File:ERTLDiesel10.jpeg|ERTL Diesel10 File:WoodenRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Original Wooden Railway Diesel 10 File:BrioDiesel10.jpg|Brio Diesel 10 File:TOMYDiesel10Japanese.jpg|Tomy Diesel 10 File:Diesel10SubwayToyCollectable.jpg|Subway Toy Collectable Diesel 10 File:PlarailTalkNActionDiesel10.jpg|Plarail Talk N Action Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge File:ERTLSplatter.jpg|ERTL Splatter File:ERTLDodge.jpg|ERTL Dodge File:WoodenRailwaySplatter.PNG|Original Wooden Railway Splatter File:WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG|Original Wooden Railway Dodge File:Thomasandthemagicrailroadwoodenrailway.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas and the Magic Railroad 100 piece set File:Briosplatteranddodge.jpg|Brio Splatter and Doge File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Tomy Splatter and Dodge File:WoodenRailwayLily.jpg|Wooden Railway Lily File:WoodenRailwayPatch.jpg|Wooden Railway Patch File:WoodenRailwayMutt.jpg|Wooden Railway Mutt File:WoodenRailwayMuffleMountainSet.jpg|Wooden Railway Muffle Mountain set File:WoodenRailwayTheMagicRailroad5CarPack.jpg Trailers File:Thomas and the Magic Railroad - UK Theatrical Trailer File:Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Original UK Trailer (1999) File:Thomas and the Magic Railroad - US Theatrical Trailer File:Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Rare Trailer US File:Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Japanese Promotional Trailer Category:Shining Time Station Category:Featured Articles Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Korean VHS/DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Digital Video Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Hebrew DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Indian VCD/DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Slovenian DVD releases Category:Miscellaneous Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Hungarian DVD releases Category:Croatian DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases